Specter Knight vs Nightmare
Description Shovel Knight vs Soul Caliber! These dark warriors may be a shadow of their former selves after an encounter with evil powers beyond their control, but these fallen heroes are stronger than ever. Who will win, the Order of No Quarter's reaper or the nightmarish wielder of Soul Edge? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Introduction It was a dark and rainy night in an unknown town. Suddenly, lightning struck. There was Specter Knight. He was staring into the night sky, as if in deep thought. He then stood up. '-The Reaper Cometh-' Specter Knight walked over to see Nightmare, who was in the midst of murdering one of the villagers, holding them by the throat. Specter Knight: Halt! Nightmare turned his head toward the specter. He crushed the villager's head and turned fully. Nightmare: Who are you? Specter Knight: Who I am is of little importance. You are strong. The Enchantress wishes for you to become a knight of her Order of no Quarter. Nightmare: I serve nobody besides myself. Specter Knight looked at Nightmare and sighed as well as he was able to anymore. Specter Knight: If words will not convince you... Specter Knight raised his scythe, pointing it at the azure knight. Specter Knight: Then perhaps scythe shall! Nightmare: Choose your last words wisely, knight. Specter Knight: I chose my last words long ago. Steel thy blade! Nightmare raised Soul Edge. Nightmare: You are brave. Let us see how long that bravery shall last. Go for broke! FIGHT! 1:00 (Cue The Apparition remix) Specter Knight jumped into the air and used a Dash Slash. Nightmare was hit once, but blocked the second striker and counted with a slash of his own. He then slashed several more times before winding up a punch with his claw. Nightmare: Watch this! Nightmare punched Specter Knight, beginning his Evil Seed attack. 0:50 Nightmare uppercuts Specter Knight. He then slammed the point of his sword into the ground, a ball of energy appearing around Specter Knight. The the latter used Judgement Rush to escape the ball and slashed Nightmare. He then placed a Skeletal Sentry and jumped away, using a Will Skull to heal. 0:40 The skeletal sentry fired some laser blasts, but Nightmare slashed them away and ran toward the sentry. Before the Azure Knight could slash it, it exploded as Specter Knight dash slashed Nightmare once more. Nightmare quickly recovered and slashed downwards, hitting Specter Knight directly. Nightmare then brought his clenched claw to the air. Nightmare: Run if you can He punched the ground, creating a small tremor sending Specter Knight flying. The undead warrior recovered and held a golden coin in his hand. The Chronos Coin 0:30 He flipped the coin, and suddenly time around him began to slow, even slowing the timer considerably. Specter Knight jumped and used his scythe as a skateboard before jumping and dash slashing. Nightmare attempted to slash downwards at the undead warrior, but he dodged out of the way and charged a slash with his scythe before throwing one made of energy on the ground, the Spider Scythe, hitting Nightmare several times as Specter Knight continued slashing away. He then placed claws on his hand and slashed with the Dread Talon. Suddenly, the coin landed on the ground and time resumed at the correct speed. Nightmare slashed sideways then downwards. The second of the two slashes was blocked by the Specter Knight. This didn't last long, as Nightmare grabbed Specter Knight with his claw and slammed him into the ground face first. 0:20 Nightmare raised Soul Edge into the air. Nightmare: Soul Edge! Nightmare engulfed his sword with flame, using Dark Reconquista. He slashed downwards, hitting Specter Knight directly. Nightmare: Burn! Specter Knight attempted to bring out a will skull, but he dropped it as he was slashed by Soul Edge. He brought out the barrier lantern and attempted another Dash Slash. Nightmare easily blocked as Specter Knight backflipped away. 0:10 Nightmare bowed down while crossing his hands. Electric bolts gather around him. The entire area starts to shake. Specter Knight attempts to run towards Nightmare, but his efforts were in vain. Nightmare: Hate! Nightmare straitened up, releasing a sphere of crimson energy. Specter Knight was caught in it. His soul was absorbed into Soul Edge, Specter Knight becoming a husk of a husk. K.O.! Nightmare paid no thought to the fallen warrior and continued his hunt for the remaining pieces of Soul Edge. Result This Melee's winner is... Nightmare! (Cue Soul Calibur 2 end of battle theme)Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees